Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a percentage. $ 100\% \times \dfrac{20}{20} \times \dfrac{4}{4} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers as percentages. $ \dfrac{20}{20} \times 100\% = 100\%$ $ \dfrac{4}{4} \times 100\% = 100\%$ Now we have: $ 100\% \times 100\% \times 100\% = {?} $ $ 100\% \times 100\% \times 100\% = 100 \% $